


The Phoenix Cycle

by xXHeroXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dragon Ball Z esque, Fighting, First work - Freeform, Freeform, Gen, Martial Arts, Mythology - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHeroXx/pseuds/xXHeroXx
Summary: Everything is in chaos. Monsters roam like a deathly plague, Angels fight with Demons. Mysterious  entities go unchecked, the Universe hangs uneven.17 year old Titus Lee pairs up with a Demon and an Angel to save the Universe from destruction. But will he be able to make the right choice when the time comes? Will he choose to doom the Universe and save himself? Or will he choose to save the Universe and pay the ultimate price?
Relationships: None





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

In the beginning, there was God and only God. He would create the Heavens and the Universe. Once completed, he would then create Humans and other creatures alike, followed by creating the Angels to do his bidding. 

After creating the Universe and everything in it, God saw what he did and thought it good. But all would not be at peace forever. Evil would tempt and corrupt the ArchAngel Lucifer and he would go on to corrupt his fellow ArchAngels and Angels alike. Lucifer would convince a third of the Angles to side with him against God.

Soon after, a war would break out in the Heavens. God’s chosen versus the corrupted plague. With the evil Angels being outnumbered and defeated, Michael cast Lucifer, and all of his followers into the pits of Hell. 

The war was over. 

But at what cost?

Three of the eight ArchAngels had been turned and banished to Hell, as well as a third of Heaven’s turned Angels and with another third destroyed in the war, the Angels forces were depleted. God, fearing another rebellion, refused to make more Angels. 

Saddened by what had transpired, God cried for the loss of his children. Both turned and unturned. And so he mourned in Heaven for the fallen…

End of Prologue 

  
  


Beginning of Story - 

“Tidus Lee? More like Tidus dweeb!” Shouted one of the bullies, making fun of Tidus’s last name.

“Yeah, get lost loser!” said another bully as he throws a thick book at Tidus.

Tidus gets hit with the book as he was on his way to his locker.

“Ow!” Says Tidus, as he struggles to pick himself up off the ground. 

“Didn’t you hear me, you piece of shit? Get up and get lost!” Said the second bully, as more of them began to swarm him and beat and kick him to the ground.

*RIIIIIIIING* 

“Huh, saved by the bell, whatever.” Says the first bully as he and the rest begin to leave for the end of the school day.

Tidus struggles to get back up and begins to walk his way out of the school and back home.

_ I wish those guys would quit bullying me. I haven’t done anything to them. They just pick on me because I’m weak. _

Suddenly there’s an explosion from the School building behind Tidus.

“Whoa! Are we having another monster attack?!” Tidus yells wide eyed.

Tidus dashes over to the site of the explosion to get a better look. That’s when a figure appeared through the smoke and was holding up one of Tidus’s bullies. It is indeed a monster. A monster that has the appearance of a Rhino.

Tidus wearily yells for the monster that appears to look like a Rhino to put the student down, even in spite of him being one of his bullies. The Rhino looks Tidus’s way, throws the bully to the side, and begins making his way towards a shaking and scared Titus. 

“Do you really want to die that badly?” Says the monster standing directly in front of Tidus, followed by swatting him away by backhanding him, sending him flying until he skids along the asphalt a few meters away.

_ I can’t die like this. I have to fight! If I’m gonna die, I have to die worth something! _

Bleeding from his head and arms, Tidus charges towards the Rhino and tries to beat into his gut with multiple straight punches, but to no avail. The Rhino then picks Tidus up by his hair slowly, so as to make it more painful, and says, “You want to die a hero, huh? No, I won’t give you the pleasure. I’ll beat you till you’re nothing but a shriveled up prune, and then leave you crippled as the worthless nobody you are.” The monster then throws Tidus into the side of a car. HARD. 

With several of his bones either broken or shattered and some internal bleeding, Tidus thinks about what the monster said. About how he’s a worthless nobody. He thinks about how he’s bullied everyday. He thinks about how not even HE likes himself. He thinks about the unfairness of it all. All of this proves too much and…

Tidus begins to writhe on the ground in agony. Something is wrong. VERY wrong. He shouldn’t be feeling a burning feeling in his gut. It feels like all Hell has broken loose in his body and a fire has started up inside of him. Clutching at his face, Tidus begins to yell in agony as his hair suddenly changes color from black to red and his eyes shift from those of a human, to something else entirely.

The Rhino monster turns around and can feel the evil presence being given off by the kid he just threw. Feeling a sense of dread about this change in energy, the monster yells to Tidus, “The hell?! What just happened?! I can sense the energy you’re putting off and it’s completely different from before! Who- no, what are you?! No human has ever put out this much energy!”

Tidus, with an evil grin on his face, suddenly appears in front of the Rhino, seemingly via teleportation. 

Tidus then throws a straight punch to the ribs that results in a sickening crunch. The monster is then propelled by the blow into several buildings. 

“W-what is this freak?!” The Rhino says out loud after getting up, albeit with much effort. The smoke from the crash clears and suddenly the red haired Tidus is not there. 

“Huh?” The Rhino utters, only to suddenly be kicked high into the air from beneath. From there, he’s smashed back down to the ground where he goes straight through the concrete. The Rhino struggles to get up from the giant hole he’s in and is suddenly kicked from his back to the ground. Tidus then mounts his foot on the monsters’ head, HARD. 

“Rrrrrgghhhh!!! You can’t hold me forever!” The Rhino yells. 

The being above the Rhino emitting evil only says-

“Who said I’m trying to hold you here?” except, it wasn’t in the voice of the person the Rhino threw earlier. It was another voice entirely. The boy was no longer present.

“W-what?” The monster asks, looking back at the thing towering over him. The shadows from the buildings above, cast upon the thing’s face in a way that withheld any facial features, and pronounced the shining, jagged, white teeth, along with the glowing red circles of its’ eyes, creating a terrifying display that almost made the Rhino monster urinate on the spot.

”You want to die a monster? I won’t give you the pleasure. I’m gonna beat you till you’re nothing but a shriveled up prune and leave you crippled as the worthless nobody you are.” Says the unknown entity above the Rhino, relaying what the monster had previously said to the boy long gone.

“No! Wait! Stop! I’m begging you! PLEASE!!!”

The thing simply smirks then says, “Nah, just kidding.” 

The creature then sticks out its hand and blasts the monster into oblivion. The monster screams in pain and agony, being given a far worse fate than a crippled life ever could.

Everyone in the town looks upon what Tidus...or rather, whatever this thing, did. They wonder what happened to him. Tidus was just an ordinary human. Only select special humans on the planet could take on monsters of that caliber.

The now red haired Tidus closes his eyes of black and red, takes a deep breath, followed by a sigh, then reverts back to his black haired, normal eyed self.

Tidus opens his eyes and looks up from the ground to see all of the city’s people staring at him, gathered around him yet keeping their distance.   
  


“...What happened?”


	2. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that happened 3 months ago, Tidus wonders if it’s possible that he’s somehow been a metahuman his whole life. Only one way to find out...

3 Months Later - 

Everyone is still weary of Tidus and his mysterious powers. Staring at him in the hallways, avoiding him in the bathroom, sitting as far away from him as possible at lunch time, etc. 

_ Well, at least now they don’t pick on me or beat me anymore. That’s a plus. Though now even the teachers are nervous around me _

Tidus makes it through the day unharmed by his bullies. Eventually class is dismissed and the school day ends.

_ Ever since I blacked out that one time, everyone has avoided me like the plague. They said...they said I turned into a monster...and that I destroyed that Rhino guy. Just what was that? I saw the recordings. It was me...except...I had dark red hair and...weird eyes…but how? And why? _

Tidus continues walking down the sidewalk and into town.

_ Maybe I’m actually a meta human and I can only access my powers when subjected to a life threatening situation? _

Tidus looks up and sees a skyscraper in front of him, getting an idea in the process. 

10 mins later…

Tidus has made his way up the building and is currently looking down thinking-

_ Oh god please let me live… _

Tidus takes a deep breath, hesitates, then lets himself fall from the skyscraper. 

Tidus is falling and nearing the ground quickly. But nothing is happening. 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I’m gonna die!!!”

Tidus tightly closes his eyes. Only a second till he hits the ground. Then, his eyes shoot open to show the same dark red and black eyes from before.

Tidus then begins to hover right above the ground, right before everything goes black. 

“Whoa there. You almost went and splat on the ground. You really wanna die a messy death like that?”

Tidus looked around and could see nothing but darkness. But in the darkness, a figure was present. 

“W-who are you? Where am I?” Tidus says.

“Who me? Oh, I’m just the guy who saved your life while you were trying to force me out. Uncalled for by the way.”

Tidus looks confused. 

“‘Force you out’? What do you mean?”

*Sigh* “Are you dense? You’re no metahuman. All of what you did that day three months ago was thanks to yours truly.”

He thought for a moment and then it dawned on Tidus.

“In the recordings...the monster...the red hair...the eyes...that was you?!” Tidus says incredulously.

The figure simply chuckles to himself. Tidus can see the outline of the figure and is curious as to who lurks there.

“I...I want to see what you look like.” Tidus demands, his voice shaking and wavering in volume.

“Oh?” The figure responds.

“Yes.” says Tidus with a scared look on his face.

“Are you suuuure?” The ominous figure says, giving Tidus a way to back out of this.

Tidus gulps and nods his head.

“Well...if you insist.” 

The figure then progressively steps out into the light. Revealing tall black boots first. Then a gray undershirt. Followed by a dark black trench coat. 

It was then that Tidus saw-

“You...you’re me!!!” Tidus shouts.

The figure looks exactly like Tidus but with dark red hair and black with red eyes as well as an ominous aura present. With the figure out in the light, it says-

“Name’s Malevolent. But you can call me Mal.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Decided to post again. Sorry that this chapter was a bit of a shorter one and not as action packed as the last one. The next chapter will deliver on the setup of this chapter. 
> 
> Look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first every story and an original at that. I hope my readers enjoy what I have written, as I have put lots of love into this creation. I’m not sure when I’ll schedule my next chapter release but hopefully it’ll be sometime soon.
> 
> Stay tuned!!!


End file.
